Juró por mi vida que serás mío Edward
by DayanalisSantos
Summary: Cada uno de estos personajes pertenecen al libro de Crepúsculo, su autora es Stephanie Meyer. La historia que les estaré escribiendo trata sobre que Bella está enamorada desde muy chica de Edward Cullen y un día ella decide confesarle lo que siente a él. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

Edward y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, el no sabe que yo e estado enamorada de él, desde que lo conocí, fue amor a primera vista. Fue una hermosa mañana de septiembre cuando lo vi, por primera vez en la escuela en Forks, él era un encanto de niño un ser sobrenatural, lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi existencia. Lo amé desde ese instante, pero como ya dije, él no lo sabe, pero hoy tendré el valor para ir y declarar este amor. Y espero que él no me rechace, porque moriré de tristeza.

_ Bien Bella, es hora ya de que te levantes _ me dije a mi misma así que salte de un brinco de la cama y luego me dirigí al armario tome unos jeans azules y una blusa de color crema oscuro. Busque una toalla y me fui bañar. Al terminar cepille cuidadosamente cada hebra de mi cabello me vestí rápidamente y salí disparada por la puerta.

_ Hola, Bella buenos días _ saludo alegremente mi madre.

_ Hola mamá _ le dije con una sonrisa.

_Vaya hija, veo que hoy estas muy alegre _una carcajada de felicidad salió de mis labios.

_ Si _ contesté emocionada le di un beso de despedida, para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta.

_ Oye Bella acaso hoy no vas a desayunar _dijo ella.

_ No tengo hambre.

Conducí velozmente a la escuela. Al llegar me estacione en donde siempre, me baje de mi camioneta muy emocionada llena de valor, cerré la puerta camine rápidamente hacia dentro de la escuela y pude divisarlo. Estaba parado en la misma esquina de siempre esperándome, sonriéndome como siempre. Mi fiel amigo mi secreto amor.

Al ver a Edward allí parado no pude evitar sonrojarme ¡Hay Bella! que tonta eres. Esto era absurdo me quede paralizada como una idiota mirándolo, para luego saludarlo con mi mano. Yo nunca hacia eso, Edward frunció el ceño confundido.

_¿Bella porque no vienes ? _ preguntó Edward.

_ ¡Ahora voy! Edward, es que me dio calambre de momento _ que clase de respuesta más tonta es esa Bella, ni que calambre.

_ ¡Oh! _ musito él y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco. El nerviosismo se apodero de mi ser, ¡ay, Dios!, creo que no tendré el valor para decírselo.

_ Hola Bella _ susurro él, dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_ Hola, ¡Qué buen día hace verdad! _le contesté, ¡qué desastre! de chica soy.

_ Si el día está muy hermoso - mintió él, ya que era obvio que iba a llover _. Bella te encuentras bien te noto algo ansiosa.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Ja, ja, ja!- y ahora que voy hacer _. ¿Edward quieres ir al cine?

_ Quieres ir hoy de nuevo, no hay ningún estreno hasta la semana que viene Bella _ dijo Edward confuso por mi invitación.

_ ¡Ja, ja, ja! _solté de nuevo una risa tonta, ¡oh! Bella hoy si que no era tu día.

_ Bueno no se qué te sucede hoy amiga, pero si quieres en vez de ir al cine, podemos ir al parque y rentar unas bicicletas.

_ Claro, es una excelente idea amigo _ como quisiera contarle lo que siento, no quiero ser su tonta amiga, anhelo ser su novia…

_¿Bella en que piensas? Te veo muy ida en el día de hoy, dime que te pasa preciosa, ya me estoy empezando a preocupar _ dijo él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_ No es nada Edward, estoy bien no te preocupes _ luego de decir eso la campana sonó.

_ Bueno Bella es hora de entrar, vamos_ susurro él jalándome por la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Al entrar al salón de clases, nos dirigimos hacia nuestros correspondientes asientos y nos sentamos. De momento Rosalie Hale se acerco a Edward con una sonrisa seductora, ella era la chica más hermosa del colegio y era la única persona a la que más yo odiaba en esta vida.

_ Hola chicos _ susurro ella con voz dulce, sin mirarme.

_ Hola Rosalie _ murmuro Edward, pero yo me quede callada. Ella no era mi amiga nunca lo había sido, lamentablemente si era amiga de mi adorado Edward.

_ Edward estas ocupado hoy - dijo la rubia de farmacia.

_ Si Rosalie, invite a Bella al parque a correr bicicleta.

_ Enserio _ murmuró ella y luego añadió _. Ya haz pensado lo que te dije ayer.

_ Si Rosalie, ya lo pensé pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso _ la regaño Edward, de qué demonios estaban hablando estos dos, que le dijo esta tonta perra a él.

_ Buenos días - dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta, Rosalie rápidamente se dirigió hacia su lugar, pero antes me dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita. De que habrán hablado ellos hay no que angustia, bueno a lo mejor era de algo de la clase. No lo creo tiene que ser algo más importante que eso a lo mejor era…

_ Señorita Bella Swan, le acabo de hacer una pregunta _ chilló el profesor enojado y todo el grupo se comenzó a reír.

_ Lo siento profesor no escuche la pregunta, podría repetírmela de nuevo _ murmuré avergonzada.

_ Discúlpela señor es que mi amiga hoy no se a sentido bien _ dijo Edward en mi defensa.

_ Entiendo _ susurro él y se dirigió hacia otro alumno a preguntarle.

_ Gracias amigo _ le dije en voz baja _. ¿Y de que estaban hablando tú y Rosalie?

_ Luego te digo Bella _ murmuro Edward en voz baja.

_ Okay _ le dije.

El tiempo se me hizo eterno, los minutos me parecieron horas el desespero por saber que Rosalie le había dicho a Edward me tenía mal. Al fin llego el cambio de clase, el timbre sonó y Edward y yo salimos, pero algo lo detuvo de repente era Rosalie.

_ Te vas a quedar ahí, embelesada como tonta mirándonos Isabella Swan - susurró Rosalie, ella me hacía sentir como si yo padeciera de idiotez, realmente me daba ganas de tomarla por esa tonta melena rubia y arrástrala por el suelo. Pero yo era demasiado cobarde para hacerle eso.

_ Lo siento - le murmuré y luego fije mi mirada en Edward y le cuchichee las siguientes palabras -. Te voy a estar esperando en el salón de clases Edward.

_ Okay Bella, ya mismo estaré allí - siseó Edward con dulzura.

Camine al paso mas lento que pude, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de llegar al aula de clases, lo único que deseaba era quedarme allí con Edward y enterarme de que era lo que quería esa ridícula de Rosalie.

Al llegar hasta el salón de clases abrí la puerta y observé que estaban los alumnos alborotados, pero aun la profesora no había llegado lo cual era muy extraño, ya que ella siempre era puntual. Me senté en un pupitre y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar del asiento esperando a que llegara la profesora.

_ Hey Bella - bramó la voz de Edward en mi espalda la cual me hizo pegar un grito ahogado del susto.

_ Hey - repetí _. Acaso quieres matarme del susto.

_ No _ susurró él y luego le dio un ataque de risa.

_ Hay Edward que infantil eres - dije enojada.

_ Ignórame no me hagas caso - susurró en mi oído y eso hizo que me sonrojara _. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas te ves preciosa.

_ Qué hoy es el día de molestar a Bella - comente, Edward me estaba comenzando a enojar.

_ Vaya de verdad que hoy estas bien mal Bella - masculló él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¡Acaba de decirme ya que era lo que …!

_ Hoy no viene la profesora _ anunció Alice la hermana melliza de Edward.

_ Ya lo sé - grite enojada y luego me di cuenta de que le hable en un tono de voz inadecuado y además le había contestado sin saber si realmente la profesora vendría _. Perdóname Alice, este si me di cuenta que ella no viene hoy, ya que ella siempre es muy puntual.

_ ¿ Bella que te sucede ? - preguntó ella mirándome con seriedad _. Tienes alguna preocupación.

_ Alice deja tranquila a Bella, lo que pasa es que hoy no se siente bien _ murmuró Edward.

_ ¡ Oh ! pues los dejo voy a provechar este tiempo libre, para ir a la tienda de la esquina.

_ Ok _ murmuramos Edward y yo a la misma vez.

_ Bella me imagino que estas loca de la curiosidad por saber, que es lo que trama Rosalie.

_ Si _ admiti

_ Bueno te cuento, lo que Rosalie desea es que la acompañe a una fiesta el sábado. Porque allí va estar un joven que a ella le gusta llamado Emmett y ella quiere darle celos conmigo a él.

_ Enserio para eso te necesita la tipilla esa - murmuré sorprendida.

_ Si Bella, era para eso que me necesita Rosalie.

_ Es una tonta con lo hermosa que es ni falta le hace, lo de darles celos a ese chico contigo - susurré.

El tiempo en la escuela se fue lento y rápido a la vez. Había llegado la hora de mi salida con Edward al parque.

_ Ansiosa por ir a correr bicicleta mi hermosa amiga - susurró Edward con una sonrisa que me hizo suspirar, y me le quede embelesada mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes y sus preciosos labios carnosos, ¡oh Edward como anhelo besar tú…!

_ Bella acaso estas hoy en este mundo o en planeta Marte - siseo él tocándome el hombro para hacerme reaccionar.

_ ¡Vámonos! - le dije sonriéndole.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Bien Edward antes que nada llamaré a mi madre, para que no se preocupe por mí _ busqué el celular en mi bolso y marque el número uno, ya que la tenía en marcación rápida.

_ Claro Bella no hay problema - susurró Edward.

_ Hola _ musitó mi madre.

_ Hola mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien hija. ¿ Que sucede tienes algún problema?

_ No mamá no es eso, es que estaré en el parque corriendo bicicleta con Edward - le avisé.

_ ¡Oh! Esta bien Bella gracias por avisarme nos vemos luego cuídate - murmuró ella con dulzura y engancho.

_ Bien vallamos a divertirnos - dijo él abriéndome la puerta de su auto.

_ Espero que no le pase nada a mi camioneta.

_ No creo _ susurró él con una sonrisa trancando la puerta del vehículo, apreté mis labios esto de amarlo en secreto era terrible, no creo que pueda ocultar mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al parque caminamos hasta donde se rentaban las bicicletas y comenzamos a corrererlas. Él iba delante mío, parecía un niño pequeño era tan guapo, encantador, dulce en verdad no tenia palabras para describir a Edward era..

_¡Auch! ¡Demonios! ¡Caramba! _ chillé al tropezar con un tronco que había en el suelo, Edward rápidamente freno y llego hasta mi lado.

_ ¿Bella que paso te encuentras bien? - preguntó el muy preocupado levantándome del suelo.

_ Si Edward estoy bien no te preocupes.

_ Bella al parecer hoy literalmente es tu día de mala suerte - susurró el tocándome el mentón mi corazón se agito era como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, ya no podía más con esto me iba a volver loca.

_ Te amo mucho Edward - confesé y él me soltó sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué dices Bella? - susurró él aturdido y confuso por lo que acaba de decirle.

_ Digo que …_ comencé a tartamudear por el nerviosismo _. Edward tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos te amo como el gran amigo que eres- dije abochornada bajando la cabeza, por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí.

_ Bella no me tienes que mentir no me has dicho te amo porque eres mi amiga si no por qué estas enamorada de mí verdad.

_ Edward yo…. _comencé a tartamudear de nuevo como una tonta _. Tienes razón estoy enamorada de ti.

_ Amiga no te abochornes de tus sentimientos - susurró él abrazándome ._ No quiero lastimarte Bella, eres una chica encantadora con un corazón muy dulce y yo … _ no lo deje continuar y puse mis dedos en sus labios para callarlo.

_ No digas nada Edward no deseo escucharlo, lo sé tú no me amas _ entonces sin pensarlo salí de allí corriendo y llorando.

_ Espera Bella a dónde vas detente _ grito Edward a mi espalda.

Me sentía muy tonta y humillada. Ahora que iba a pasar con mi amistad de tantos años se perdería o Edward me seguiría viendo como su mejor amiga.

_ ¡ Bella por favor, por lo que más quieras detente hablemos ! - suplicaba Edward corriendo detrás de mí. Para que me iba a detener, para hablar de que, de que él nunca podrá amarme como yo lo amo a él, no, no podía escuchar esas dolorosas palabras. De momento Edward logro alcanzarme con la bicicleta y se puso delante mío para bloquearme el camino.

_ Por qué te comportas como una niña pequeña Bella Swan - susurró él con seriedad.

_ Edward yo… - pronuncié entre lágrimas.

_ Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? - interrumpió Jacob.

_ Jacob este no es un buen momento podrías dejarnos solos por favor - le murmuró Edward a él con brusquedad.

_ Oh okay lo siento seguiré asiendo ejercicios- dijo Jacob.

_ No te vayas _ le dije a Jacob agarrándolo de la mano _. Quiero ir contigo.

_ ¿Qué sucede Bella? - preguntó Jacob preocupado.

_ Aquí no sucede nada _ exclamó Edward enojado.

_ No me preguntes ahora Jacob solo vámonos y luego te explico - le susurré en el oído para que Edward no lo oyera.

_ Esta bien Bella, pues vámonos - murmuró él.

_ No Bella tú no vas a ninguna parte, aun tú y yo no hemos terminado de hablar _ dijo Edward jalándome.

_ Suéltala ahora Edward - le grito Jacob enojado a Edward _. No sé qué es lo que sucede aquí, pero si Bella no desea estar en estos momentos contigo respétala por favor.

_ Bella por favor, crees que huyendo de mí, resolverás todo -murmuró él con ojos tristes sin aun soltarme la mano.

_ Por favor Edward te lo suplico déjame ir, deja que me tranquilice me siento mal y si sigo aquí hablando contigo, sé que saldré lastimada y aun no estoy preparada mentalmente para eso.

_ Okay Bella si eso es lo que deseas vete con Jake - susurró él y me dejo ir.

Jacob no continuo haciendo ejercicios asi que nos dirigimos hasta su vehículo, él me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y yo le sonreí y me monte. Luego cerró la puerta y se monto en el auto, lo prendió y nos marchamos.

_ Bueno Bella ahora podemos hablar - dijo él.

_ Claro, perdón por interrumpir tu rutina de ejercicios Jake - susurré.

_ Eso no importa ahora.

_ Bueno lo que paso fue que le confesé a Edward que estoy enamorada de él.

_ Qué le confesaste que…- exclamó él deteniendo el vehículo con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

_ Pues lo que acabaste de escuchar Jacob, amo a Edward Cullen con toda mi alma y corazón, pero él no me ama a mí - susurré con tristeza y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de nuevo, él me miró con ternura y se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

_ Edward Cullen es un idiota al no fijarse en una chica tan hermosa y dulce como tú- murmuró él y yo le sonreí -. Si él no te ama yo sí.

Me confesó él de momento y mi cara se volvió seria, Jacob estaba enamorado de mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob me miraba fijamente a los ojos y eso me puso un poco nerviosa y tensa.

_ Jake _ mascullé entre dientes.

_ Si Bella ¿Qué sucede? - susurro él.

_ No es por nada Jacob, pero me estas poniendo tensa, podrías tomar un poco de distancia.

_ ¿Por qué? - dijo él con una voz dura que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

_ Jacob si no te has dado cuenta le acabo de confesar hace un rato a Edward Culle que lo amo - al decirle eso su mandíbula se contrajo bruscamente y frunció el ceño era más que obvio que mis palabras lo herían y molestaban a la misma vez.

_ Lo siento Bella - contestó él, enojado pero me obedeció y tomo un poco de distancia.

Luego miro hacia el volante, le dio un leve golpe con su mano expresando su ira y después prendió el motor del vehículo. Realmente me dolió herirlo de esa forma, yo lo quería mucho él era un muy buen amigo.

_ Jacob _ susurré con voz timida.

_Dime Bella.

_ Podrías llevarme hasta la Escuela, es que deje allí a mi pickup _ le aclaré.

_ Como quieras - repuso él.

No acabaré de repetir lo mismo este no era mi día ciertamente, en verdad este día era el peor de mi vida. Es que hoy no pegué ni una, le confieso a Edward que lo amo y el pobre de Jake también me confiesa que me ama a mí. Bueno lo último que me falta para completar este grandioso día es que caiga un meteorito y destruya todo el planeta. Bueno eso seria lo unico que me faltaba para completar tan maravilloso día.

_ ¡Ja, ja, ja! _ comencé a reír como lunática y Jacob me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¡Te has vuelto loca! - pregunto él asustado.

_ ¡No!

_ Y de que te estás riendo Bella.

_ De que lo último que me falta es que caiga un meteorito a la tierra y la acabé de destruir.

_ ¡Oh! Por un momento pensé que te estabas burlando de mí - susurró él con tristeza y rápidamente mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

_ Jacob, por qué dices eso yo nunca me burlaría de tus sentimientos yo no soy asi de cruel - murmuré tomándole la mano que no estaba utilizando para guiar para tratar de consolarlo.

_ Crees que podrías darme alguna vez una oportunidad.

_ ¡Ya para con ese tema Jacob por favor! - inquirí retirándole mi mano de la de él -. Yo no deseo herirte eres un buen amigo, mira sabes qué, echemos este tema al olvido, olvidemos por hoy que tú me confesaste tu amor y que yo metí la pata confesándole mi amor a Edward Cullen. Es mas mejor actuemos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Jacob sonrió sin ganas, luego entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

_ Esta bien Bella actuemos como que nunca ocurrió nada de esto - dijo él.

_ Gracias amigo - susurré.

Al fin llegamos hasta donde estaba mi pickup estacionada, me despedí de Jacob y luego me monte en mi camioneta. Espero que mi madre no note mi tristeza, no deseo mentirle. Así que conduje mas lento que de costumbre y me puse a pensar en Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a mi casa, me estacionó enfrente de mi hogar, apago el motor de mi vehículo y me pongo a contemplar fijamente mi casa, en lo cual me doy cuenta que ya mi padre Charlie había llegado del trabajo.

Bajé con tristeza de la camioneta y cerré sin ánimo la puerta de mi pickup y caminé a paso súper lento hacia el umbral de la entrada , abrí la puerta y fingí una sonrisa.

— Hola mi niña ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?— dijo mamá.

— Bien- contesté.

—¡Te ves pálida Bella acaso no has comido nada! - rayos era cierto no había probado bocado en todo el día.

— Si mamá es cierto no he comido nada — le contesté a mi madre de forma instantánea.

— Y se puede saber por qué no has comido nada Bella — gruño mi padre, hay Dios cómo odio las mentiras y si miento sé que se van a dar cuenta, al menos que diga una verdad a media.

— Es que no he podido e estado pendiente de muchas cosas el día de hoy.

— De qué cosas - preguntó mamá con las dos manos pegadas a su cintura.

— Luego te cuento mamá, es que tengo sueños , estoy muy cansada iré a mi habitación.

— Niña pero primero come algo - bramó mi padre frustrado.

— ¡Oh! Okay - dije tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de mi mal estado, yo deseaba que ellos pensarán que a lo mejor tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela y por tal razón no había comido. Mamá se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina calentó la comida y me la sirvió en la mesa, devoré sin ganas la comida y al terminar me despedí de mis padres dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Busqué una pijama y una toalla fui rápidamente al baño me desvestí y me bañe. Al concluir mi ducha, me sequé rápidamente lavé mis dientes y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cuando llegué a la habitación acomodé la almohada y después me acosté en la cama y me arropé. Empecé a mirar en techo de mi cuarto y a recordar de nuevo todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar.

— Edward te amo con todo mi ser - susurré tristemente —. Cómo desearía tenerte a mi lado.

*******************"********************

— Bella por qué huyes de mi — dijo Edward.

— Edward es qué yo - susurré caminado hacia atrás tratando de huir de él y tropecé. Él rápidamente reaccionó sosteniéndome de la cintura comencé a temblar el sonrió y sentí mariposas en mi estomagó y sin pensarlo lo atraje hacia mí con un abrazo y comencé a besar esa tierna boca que me volvía loca. Pero el me empujó bruscamente dejándome caer al suelo.

—¡No Edward! - grite asustada despertándome -. ¡Oh! Tan solo era una maldita pesadilla, que horrible.

— Bella cariño estas bien puedo entrar - dijo mamá preocupada.

— Si mamá entra es que tan solo tuve una pesadilla.

— ¡Oh! Mi pequeña - susurró ella y me abrazó. Pues te dejo para que puedas descansar.

— Esta bien mamá buenas noches - le murmuré y ella besó tiernamente mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches hija ten dulces y agradables sueños nos vemos mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Me desperté de repente mire mi reloj y eran las cinco y cuarenta y tres de la madrugada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a contemplar mi pequeña habitación la cual estaba un poco desordenada, así que puse manos a la obra eso me distraería, aunque sea un poco la mente lo primero que hice fue recoger unas cuantas piezas de ropa que habían en el suelo y las puse en el sesto de ropa sucia, luego organicé mis zapatos por pares y por ultimo barrí y mapee mi cuarto. Mire de nuevo el reloj y ya eran las seis y cinco de la mañana así que busqué la ropa que iba usar en el día de hoy y fui al baño me duche, cepille mis dientes y peine mi cabello camine rápidamente a mi cuarto y me puse unas sandalias. Al concluir de prepararme baje las escaleras para desayunar. Abrí la nevera tome una caja mi cereal preferido y lo serví en un bowl añadí leche y listo lo comí de pie sin mucha prisa, al terminar lo lavé en el fregadero.

— Mi niña buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? - preguntó mi madre Renée.

— Estoy bien mamá — susurré fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho hija sabes qué estaba pensando en salir de compras tú y yo en la tarde.

— De compras — que horrible ella sabe que odio eso.

— Si luego que salgas de la escuela vamos - murmuró ella abriendo la nevera y tomando la jarra de jugo de naranja.

— Bueno creo que es buena idea - le contesté ya que quizas esa salida me ayudaría a no pensar en nada -. Pues nos vemos luego mamá.

— Esta bien cariño te quiero ten un buen dia.

—Okay - contesté saliendo de allí. Llegué a mi camioneta la prendí y esperé al que el motor calentara al menos diez minutos, luego pise el acelerador y me marché rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué a la escuela y rápidamente me estacioné apagué el motor de mi vehículo y luego bajé de mi pickup. Pero inspeccionando el área cuidadosamente, ya que no deseaba toparme con Edward. Camine muy a prisa, parecía una loca tratando de huir de un ladrón. De repente oigo que me llaman, rayos ya me vio.

—Bella espera - grito la voz de Edward a mi espalda, me quedé paralizada pero no podía ignorarlo asi que miré hacia atrás y vi que él estaba sentado en su auto, al parecer me estaba esperando. Entonces Edward me sonrió y después bajo de su vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí. Tragué saliva y comencé a morder mis labios por el nerviosismo. ¡Bella sal corriendo! ¡Que rayos dices, que pensará Edward! ¡Qué estas loca obvio!

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó él dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Estoy bien - mentí tratando de disimular una sonrisa -. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues he estado muy preocupado por ti Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho - esa última palabra dio una hincada profunda a mi corazón, me quería mucho no me amaba. ¡ Por qué!

— Qué te puedo decir Edward soy una tonta que no piensa bien las cosas y que se deja llevar por el momento.

— Bella no digas eso, tú no eres una tonta, eres una de las chicas mas lista que he conocido en toda mi existencia — susurró tomándome las dos manos.

— Gracias por el cumplido Edward, pero sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto - él me miró con seriedad y luego frunció el ceño.

—No estoy bromeando — murmuró.

— Está bien si tú lo dices debe de ser cierto - le dije y no pude evitar sonreír.

— Así me gusta que este feliz, sabes te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes - esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara.

— Bueno debo admitir que eres el mejor amigo del mundo, acabas de volver mi tristeza en alegría — Edward sonrió y luego me estrechó contra su cuerpo dándome un abrazo fuerte.

— No deseo ser el causante de tu sufrimiento Bella yo te quiero mucho.

—Ya veo pero al parecer deseas matarme de amor - dije riéndome por el fuerte abrazo que me estaba dando.

—Perdón - susurró riendo y me soltó.

— Gracias - le dije.

—De nada, bueno cuando termine el día de hoy y salgamos de clases quiero tener una conversación contigo…

—No puedo Edward al salir de clases mamá me llevará de compras - murmuré interrumpiéndole.

—¡Oh! Bueno si lo deseas las llevo a ambas y luego de que terminen de hacer las compras llevó a tú mamá a la casa y tú y yo vamos a otra parte para poder hablar seriamente.

— Este pues le diré a mamá — susurré.

— Claro Bella avísale - dijo él.

*****************************(**************************************

Hola si han leído hasta aquí quiere decir que quizás les este gustado la historia. Bueno espero que las cuatro personas que me añadieron les guste este capítulo y los lectores que no tiene facfition pues espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios malos o buenos quiero saber si mas o menos escribo bien o no. Nos vemos

P. D : Este fic lo estoy subiendo también a otra página,


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola mamá este no sé como te lo puedo explicar es que … _ le susurré con nerviosismo a mi madre.

_ ¿Qué paso mi niña tienes algún problema? ¿Necesitas algo? _ murmuró angustiada mi madre.

_ No mamá no es nada de eso no te preocupes, es que hay cambio de planes, bueno no cambios si no que Edward _ hice una pausa _. Edward ira con nosotros.

_ ¡Ja, ja, ja! _ rió Renné _. Tienes que hacer tanto melodrama para decirme eso Bella, mi niña esta bien los estaré esperando a Edward y a ti.

_Claro mamá entonces nos vemos luego - contesté y mi madre colgó, miré hacia el suelo pensativa pero podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro.

_ Todo bien amiga _ dijo él tomando mi mentón para poder ver mi cara.

_ Si Reneé esta de acuerdo.

_ Bien vayamos a clases es casi hora de entrar _ murmuró él y yo asentí. Bueno tengo que aceptarlo Edward es mi mejor amigo, nunca me va a amar debo tener claro eso para no salir herida cuando él y yo estemos solos para conversar. ¡Hay! ¡No! No quiero hablar con él de que vamos a hablar de que yo no le interesaré nunca…

_ Hola chicos _ murmuró Alice saludandome con un beso y un abrazo.

_ Ayer llegaste tarde a casa Alice se puede saber el por qué _ la regañó Edward.

_ Si hermanito es que estaba con alguien.

_ ¡Oh! - susurró Edward _. ¿ Y sé puede saber quien es ese alguien Alice?

_ ¡No! Edward es un secreto _ contestó ella seria y luego se comenzó a reír _. Es broma claro que te voy a decir, bueno mejor dicho les diré a ambos, es que he conseguido novio el vino desde Europa para verme.

_ Enserio - le contesté yo sorprendida de su suerte, bueno eso era más que obvio en verdad no tenia que sorprenderme ella era una mujer muy hermosa, lo que lamentablemente yo no era.

_ Me alegro mucho por ti Alice ya era hora y ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? - preguntó Edward.

_ Jasper _ dijo ella con inmensa alegría.

_ Yo también me alegro mucho por ti Alice te lo mereces _ susurré.

_ Bella te noto como triste que te sucede _ hay no Alice se ha dado cuenta.

_ Nada amiga estoy bien _ menti.

_ No me mientas Bella te conozco como a la palma de mi mano _ me contestó y me jalo por el brazo alejándome de Edward.

_ Alice faltan un par de minutos para entrar a clases… - exclamo Edward.

_ Edward no te preocupes no le quitare mucho tiempo a Bella, pero podrías disculparnos deseo hablar en privado con ella.

_ Esta bien Alice, te espero en el salón Bella.

_ Ok _ le contesté.

_ Bueno Bella sabes que no me puedes engañar soy la hermana de Edward y tú amiga, sé que te pasa algo y quiero que me lo cuentes por favor.

_ Alice no me pasa nada.

_ Bella Swan, tú a mi no me engañas, te conozco de casi toda la vida, bueno vamos a adivinar entonces, el problema tiene que ver, con mi hermano Edward.

_No - tartamudee.

_ Si tiene que ver con él, lo veo en tu mirada _ no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran de lágrimas.

_ Es verdad Alice tiene que ver con tu hermano le dije que estoy enamorada de él_ confesé y mis lágrimas cayeron.

_¡Oh! amiga no llores _ susurro Alice abrazándome _. ¡Siéntate! en el suelo conmigo y me cuentas como fue que le confesaste a Edward que lo amabas.

_Alice no te lo puedo contar ahora pero te prometo, que lo hare _ le prometí y seque mis lágrimas con mis manos.

_ Bien eso espero _ dijo ella sonriendo.

_ Si no te preocupes que te lo contare todo, pero antes que nada quiero que me cuentes como fue que conociste a ese chico y nunca me dijiste nada.

_ ¡Ah! eso es un secreto _ murmuró ella con seriedad y luego exploto en risa _. Chica lo que paso es, que ya yo chateaba con él hace como cuatro meses y medio, entonces fue cuando Jasper decidió ir a visitarme acá a los Estados Unidos y como puedes ver termine siendo su novia.

_ ¡Guauuuu...! amiga vaya, este pues te voy dejando o mejor dicho Alice nos toca clase ahora asi que vayamos al salón.

_ Si loquita Bella _ contestó ella y nos fuimos casi corriendo para el aula de clases...

Horas después ya era tiempo de ir de shopping con mi madre y mi adorado Edward Cullen.

La bocina de su auto sonó una vez y mi madre y yo, nos apresuramos a salir de la casa, Edward se bajo del vehículo y abrió la puerta del carro a mi madre y a mi con esa sonrisa suya que me derretía. Mamá se montó en la parte de atrás y yo me senté al frente con él.

_ Bien vayamos de compras - murmuró Edward arrancado el motor de su auto.

_ Okay - dijimos a la vez mamá y yo.

Al llegar al centro comercial, entramos a la primera tienda que había en la entrada del mall. Mamá comenzó a ojear unos vestidos y yo mientras tanto observe unas blusas.

_ ¿Oye Edward crees que esta blusa color rosa claro se me vera bien? _ le pregunté con seriedad.

_ Si, pienso que te quedara bien pero esta de aquí te quedara perfecta _ dijo él señalando una blusa color azul claro, era de suponer era el color favorito de mi Edward.

_ Esa blusa _ dije dudosa.

_ Si enserio ve y pruébatela no dudo de que te quedara muy bien.

_ Bueno si tú lo dices confiare en tu sentido de la moda - entre al probador me quite la blusa y me puse la que Edward escogió. Me observé en el espejo y luego salí para que Edward me viera.

_ Guau se te ve bien Bella _ susurró él.

_ Pues entonces la compraré - le murmuré y entre de nuevo al vestidor.

Mi madre, Edward y yo estuvimos un par de horas en el mall ya eran como la siete y media de la noche y decidimos que ya era hora de irnos.

_ Este antes de que nos vayamos no quieren ir a cenar yo invito _ dijo Edward.

_ Claro _ susurró mi madre.

_ De acuerdo _ dije yo y entramos a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba en el shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

Hay que día e tenido hoy, se ha ido volando, como quisiera que las manecillas del estúpido reloj pararan, para asi poder contemplar a mi adorado Edward Cullen, comencé a obsérvalo detenidamente, hay realmente no había manera de describir a semejante Adonis o enserio que…

_ ¡Auch! _ repliqué cuando a la tontita de mi madre se le ocurrió darme un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

_ ¿Mamá porque me pellizcas? _pregunté mirándola mal.

_ Mi niña es que parecías una boba mirando a Edward, me estabas ignorando Bella _ susurró ella mirándolo a él, que se encontraba frente la caja registradora pagando unos helados.

_¡Oh! Perdón mamá es que… _ y ahora que le digo a mi madre.

_Hija no me tienes que explicar nada, yo ya sé que es lo que sucede mi pequeña, estas enamorada de ese muchacho - me quede boquiabierta bueno era mas que evidente que ella se diera cuenta, las madres siempre tienen ese sexto sentido. Comencé a morderme el labio superior inconscientemente, mi madre sonrió y luego añadió - No te pongas nerviosa Bella no es un pecado estar enamorada y menos de un chico tan lindo y bueno cómo Edward. ¿Dime él y tú ya son novios?

_ ¡No! mamá no somos novios, este ahora cambiemos de tema ahí viene él _. susurré con tristeza.

_ Hola chicas, después de tan rica comida aquí les e traído el postre - dijo él poniendo los helados en la mesa.

_ Gracias _ murmuramos a la misma vez mi madre y yo. Tome la cuchara y la introduje en el mantecado, luego me lo lleve a la boca para disfrutarlo.

Al terminar de comer nos fuimos del lugar. Edward nos llevo a Renne y a mí hasta la casa. Cuando llegamos se porto como todo un caballero, aunque él siempre era muy amable nos abrió la puerta a mamá y a mí.

_ Bueno señora _ susurró Edward sonriendo -. No le molesta que rapte a su hija por un par de minutos verdad.

_No muchacho _ murmuró ella riéndose.

_ Okay, pues Bella _ dijo él abriendo la puerta del carro _. Vámonos.

Asentí me despedí de mi madre saludándola con la mano.

_ Bien ahora que estamos completamente solos tú y yo - susurró con dulzura sonriendo a medias _. Hablemos .

_ Claro

_ Bella tú para mi eres una de esas personas que no se encuentran en cualquier sitio, realmente eres alguien muy especial para mí _ murmuró Edward lentamente.

_ Tú también eres alguien, muy especial para mí _ repetí, él sonrió con ternura y luego bajo la cabeza algo me decía que lo que él deseaba decirme no me iba a gustar. Puse la mano en la ranura de la puerta disimuladamente, pero él se dio cuenta de mi intención y entonces aseguro la puerta. _ ¿Por qué pusiste el seguro Edward?

_ No, quiero que salgas corriendo del vehículo Bella yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y para mi eres una chica tan increíble siempre tan alegre y feliz. Tú siempre me haces sentir contento, hasta ahora eres la única que pone colores a mi día, cuando este se pone gris. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero solo eso.

_ Basta Edward ya no digas más _ susurré aguantándome las ganas de llorar por qué él me hacia esto. Sus palabras eran cómo cuchillos afilados que traspasaban mi pobre corazón_. Por favor Edward te suplico que me lleves a mi casa, no quiero oírte.

_ Realmente no quiero herirte, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo creo que es la mejor forma_ me contestó él, limpiando una lágrima que había caído de mi ojo izquierdo.

_ No quiero la verdad prefiero una dulce mentira, por favor llévame a mi casa ya no deseo escuchar mas.

_ Esta bien, pero solo tengo que decirte una sola cosa más, tengo que dejar las cosas claras_ otra cosa más, al parecer Edward no sé daba cuenta que me estaba matando de dolor _. Estoy enamorado de una chica llamada…

_ Basta _ le grité.

_ Bella …. _ me interrumpió él.

_ Basta _ grité llena de rabia y dolor _. Te dije basta no quiero escuchar nada más Edward te lo suplico no me hagas esto, no estoy preparada para soportar tanto sufrimiento llévame a casa por favor_. Le rogué el me miró con ojos triste pero asintió, prendió el carro y se dirigió hacia mi casa. Al llegar abrí la puerta de un tirón y la tire con fuerza salí corriendo de allí cómo una desquiciada.

Al entrar a la casa subí las escaleras corriendo y entre en mi habitación asegurándome de haber puesto el seguro a mi puerta. Me tiré en la cama y me arrope.

_ Por qué Edward, por qué no me puedes amar cómo yo te amo_ susurré débilmente con tristeza.

¡No creo que pueda dormir bien! Debería telefonear a Alice. ¡No! mejor no lo hago es la hermana de Edward y seguro lo va a regañar por haberme herido o quizás no pase nada. Bueno mejor sería llamar a Jacob. Me erguí rápidamente y tome mi teléfono celular, busqué en el directorio el número de Jacob y sin pensar lo marqué al cabo de un segundo el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_¡Diga! - susurró la voz del padre de Jacob, miré la hora temerosa de haber llamado muy tarde pero eran las ocho y veintitrés de la noche.

_Buenas Billy, se encuentra Jake .

_¡Sí! ¿Quién habla? _ preguntó él.

_ Es Bella Swan.

_¡Oh! Bella, Muchacha ¿Como estas?

_ Bien y usted _ susurré.

_ Muy bien ahorra te paso a Jake_ murmuró Billy y luego gritó _. ¡Jacob! Bella Swan está al teléfono quiere hablar contigo.

_ ¡Bella! _ contestó Jacob feliz_. Hola ¿Cómo estás amiga?

_ No, muy bien _ confesé con un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Qué sucede?

_ No quiero decirlo por teléfono podemos vernos _ le informé.

_ Está bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?

_ En la playa de La Push _dije.

_ Okay pues allí nos vemos _ y colgó.

Me miré en el espejo y contemplé mi tonto rostro el cual reflejaba una tristeza profunda. Bueno mejor me voy. Abrí la puerta baje las escaleras y vi a mis dos padres sentados viendo la televisión.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Saldré a pasear un rato con Jacob volveré en un lapso de más o menos dos horas.

_ ¿Qué hora es? _ preguntó mi padre con seriedad.

_ Es temprano apenas son las ocho y veinticinco de la noche.

_ Pues te quiero aquí a las diez _ bramó Charlie, mi madre me miró pero no argumento nada.

_ Está bien nos vemos _ les dije despidiéndome con la mano, para luego salir por la puerta.

Al llegar a La Push Jake ya estaba estacionado, así que me estacioné y apagué el motor. Bajé de la camioneta y me dirigí a su auto. Él también se bajó y me sonrió.

_ Hola Bella _ murmuró abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

_ Hola _ repetí con tristeza.

_ ¡Cuéntame que sucede Bella!

_Edward no me quiere _ bueno eso ya lo sabía _. Además está enamorado de una chica.

_ Guauuu…. _ susurró_. Te dijo el nombre.

_¡No! No lo deje hablar, realmente no me interesa saber de quién está enamorado.

_ Cuanto lo siento Bella _ murmuró Jake y luego me estrecho contra su cuerpo para consolarme.

_ Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberle confesado nunca mis sentimientos a Edward.

_ Hum… _ murmuró Jacob, se despegó un poco y me miró a los ojos_. Tengo una idea.

_ ¿Qué idea? _ pregunté confundida.

_ Primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar _ masculló él con seriedad, lo miré fijamente a los ojos pensándolo y luego asentí.

_ Okay no me enojaré dímelo.

_ Bueno cómo te digo esto sin que lo mal interpretes _repuso con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz.

_ ¡Suéltalo ya Jake! _ exclamé repentinamente ansiosa.

_ Tengo una idea, es algo que las personas hacen mucho y en ciertos casos ha funcionado. Quizás Edward este enamorado de ti, pero tantos años de amistad, lo tengan confundido haciéndolo creer que solo te quiere como una amiga.

_ No, lo creo Jacob me dejó muy claro que no me quiere y que para colmó está enamorado de una chica.

_ ¡Bella, como puedes estar segura! ¡A lo mejor eso no es verdad! _ susurró él tomándome de la mano _. La mejor forma de comprobar lo que realmente siente Edward por ti es dándole celos conmigo.

_¡Qué exclamé….! _ y luego Jacob acerco sus labios a mi boca para poder besarlos.

_ ¡No me beses por favor Jacob! _ le supliqué a él tapándome la boca _ ¡Qué te pasa!

* * *

><p>Vaya me quedo largo el capítulo bueno, por favor comenten sólo tengo cuatro comentarios y eso desanima, por favor comenten.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Como se atrevía a tratar de besarme, oí que Jacob bufó y me miró a los ojos con seriedad, su penetrante mirada me produjo escalofríos así que no pude evitar cambiar la vista hacia otro lado.

_ ¿ Por qué? _ preguntó Jacob despegándose de mí.

_ Jacob, ¡ yo no te amo! amo con todo mi ser a Edward Cullen. Jake te quiero mucho eres mi amigo _ lo miré a los ojos los tenía llorosos, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí no quiero hacer sufrir a mi amigo. Pero yo no iba a besar a alguien que no amo él tenía que comprender eso.

_ Claro Bella eso ya lo sabía. Solo deseo que no sufras, realmente quiero ayudarte pero por lo visto a ti no te interesa mi ayuda así que me voy de aquí _. susurró Jake con amargura y luego de escupir esas palabras se voltio para poder dirigirse hacia su vehículo.

_ Jacob no te vayas _ grite jalándole la camiseta _. Quédate te necesitó, haré cualquier cosa que quieras, pero no trates de besarme cuando tú sabes bien que al que amo es a Edward Cullen.

_ De acuerdo _ repuso él.

Bajé la cabeza sentí la mano de Jake en mi espada y luego levantó con delicadeza mi mentón para poder ver mis ojos.

_ Te amo mucho Bella _ susurró con dulzura él, mirándome fijamente.

_ Lo sé _ dije entre dientes. él suspiro y después me abrazo.

_ Quisiera que me amarás cómo lo amas a él, pero sé que eso nunca va a pasar.

_ Gracias por entender Jacob.

_ Por tal razón te pido que pienses lo que te dije hace un momento, creó que tratar de darle celos a Edward funcionará _ murmuró en mi oído. Me quedé callada sin responderle y de momento me acordé de que debía llegar a casa temprano por que,si no Charlie me va a matar.

_ ¿ Qué hora es? _ le pregunté. Jacob dejo de abrazarme y observó su mano para ver la hora.

_ Son las nueve y veintidós de la noche.

_ Oh bueno pues ya me voy, nos vemos.

_ Claro Bella si quieres mañana nos vemos de nuevo para poner en práctica este plan.

_ Esta bien _ murmuré para no herirlo ese plan para mí era estúpido, pero que mas podia hacer no quería herir los sentimientos de Jake él era un muy buen amigo _. Nos vemos buenas noches Jake.

_ Buenas noches preciosa, nos vemos mañana _ dijo él besando mi mejilla izquierda.

Me deslicé en el asiento delantero de mi camioneta encendí el motor el cual rugió fuertemente como siempre y luego pisé el pedal con la mayor brusquedad posible. Salí de allí a toda prisa, sin fijarme en mirar a mi amigo Jacob.

Bueno pensándolo mejor quizás esa tonta idea de Jake no sea tan estúpida después de todo. Lo mas probable sea que a lo mejor mi adorado Edward Cullen me termine confesando que me ama.

Sacudí la cabeza salvajemente, no Edward nunca me va amar para él solo seré siempre su mejor amiga. Aunque quizás sea bueno luchar por lo que amo, no tengo nada que perder, bueno si ese plan sale mal podría perder para siempre la amistad de Edward.

_ ¡Agg! _ di un grito ahogado al ver que comenzaba a llover. Encendí el limpia para brisas y baje la velocidad. Maldita sea mi vida mil veces, como arrancaré de mi pecho este sentimiento de amor que siento hacia Edward Cullen, como desearía poder quitarlo de mi corazón, enamorarse debería ser la sensación mas bella del mundo pero no vale la pena sentir amor hacia otra persona, si ese alguien no te ama como tú a él.

_¡Qué es eso! _ murmuré deteniendo mi pickup.

Observé que el automóvil de Edward, estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Tanya, apagué la luces de mi camioneta y me quedé mirando por un tiempo que se me hizo indefinido . Cuando por fin Edward decidió abrir su puerta y salió corriendo a toda prisa abrir la puerta del copiloto. Le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a salir, se le quedo embelesado mirándola y luego la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, para luego besarse con pasión bajo la lluvia.

_ ¡Qué horror! Edward está enamorado de esa universitaria,¡Desde cuándo como no me di de cuenta! Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla _ susurré con un nudo en la garganta, deseando morirme allí mismo o que la tierra me tragara.

Retrocedí mi camioneta girando el guía para poder virar. ¡ Porque ! ¡ Por qué ! Decía mi mente. No quiero ir a mi casa, mejor dicho no deseo llegar a mi hogar para acostarme en mi cama y estar cien por ciento segura, de que cada uno de mis pensamientos estarán con Edward toda la noche. Lo que debería hacer es buscar a Jacob en su casa, recibir su consuelo, cariño y aprecio. Necesito su apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi, ya que Jacob sabe que se siente no ser correspondido, sé que Jacob me comprenderá por qué el me ama y yo no lo amo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las imágenes de Edward y Tanya abrazándose bajo la lluvia con una pasión tan…

_ ¡Dios no lo soporto! ¡ Me quiero morir! Lo amo tanto _ susurré deteniendo mi camioneta con brusquedad en una esquina de la calle. Golpeé mi rostro una y otra vez en el guía intentando inútil mente borrar esas imágenes de mi memoria. Pero lo único que conseguí fue tener un enorme dolor de cabeza. Miré atraves del parabrisas contemplando como llovía a cántaros. Encendí el motor y me dirigí hacia la casa de Jake.

Al llegar me aseguro de estacionar mi vehículo lo mas lejos posible de la residencia de Jacob, para que su padre no se diera cuenta. Apago el motor y bajo de mi camioneta sin importarme que lloviznaba. El agua estaba fría asi que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia el hogar de Jake. Me acerqué a su ventana y la golpeé tres veces.

_ Jacob _ susurré.

_ Bella _ murmuró él.

* * *

><p>Espero que les este gustado la historia gracias a la chica que comentó el capítulo anterior, por favor (please) comenten digan aunque sea alguito. Espero que los que me añadieron a sus favoritos o me siguen les este gustando.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob abrió el ventanal, me observaba con expresión preocupada, me tomo por ambas manos y me halo hacia dentro de la residencia.

_ Bella acaso estás mal de la cabeza, mira como estás _ replicó con voz dura, arropándome con una manta.

_ Jake quiero morir, no deseo vivir. No lo soportó.

_ ¿Pero que es lo que te sucede, no entiendo? _ dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

_Es Edward... Edward _ tartamudee llorando.

_¿Qué le paso algo a él? _ susurró confundido.

_ No _ dije en un sollozo.

_ Cariño dime que sucede ya_ bramó en voz alta.

_¿ Jacob hijo que sucede por qué gritas? _ preguntó el padre de él, Jacob se dirigió a la puerta la abrió un poco y dijo:

_ No es nada papá, es que estoy prácticando para una obra de teatro de la escuela.

_¡Oh! Pues práctica mañana por que voy a dormir.

_ Esta bien, buenas noches _ susurró Jake trancando la puerta y poniendo el seguro.

_ Bueno dime que es lo que te paso princesa _ murmuró con voz firme pero baja.

_ Vi a Edward con Tanya besándose... _ contesté llorando.

_ Enserio _ dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme _. No llores por él es un idiota que no merece ni una de tus lágrimas.

_ Edward no es malo Jacob. Él siempre me ha tratado bien, él es muy bueno.

_ Claro amiga si tú lo dices _ dijo con  
>tono burlón.<p>

_ Lo amo tanto, no entiendo cómo se pudo fijar en otra cuando él y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos.

_ Lo mismo digo yo, mira mejor cambiamos de tema _ susurró con enfado _. Deberías darte un baño con agua caliente.

_¡ De nada me va a servir, sólo tengo esta ropa mojada!

_ Creo que la ropa de una de mis hermanas te quedará bien - susurró saliendo de la habitación. Miré a mi alrededor buscando en donde sentarme, pero solo estaba la cama de Jake, asi que me senté en el frío suelo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, lo observé la llamada era de mi casa.

_ ¡Maldición! _ murmuré poniendo el celular en vibración _. Espero que Billy Black no haya escuchado el teléfono, porque si no va a matar a Jake por tenerme aquí en su cuarto. Introduje el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Mamá, papá cuánto lo siento enserio no quiero preocuparlos pero... El teléfono de la casa de Jake interrumpió mi pensamiento, oí que alguien tomó el teléfono y hablo era Jacob.

_ No señor Swan, Bella no esta aquí _ dijo él en voz alta _. La última vez que la vi fue en la push. Contestó y luego colgó.

_¿ Era Charlie ? _ preguntó Billy.

_ Si es que Bella no ha llegado a su casa.

_ Vaya espero que no le haya pasado nada a esa niña _ murmuró el padre de Jake preocupado.

_ Si, bueno papá mejor vámonos a dormir.

_Claro hijo, buenas noches.

_ Buenas noches papá_ dijo mi amigo y después no escuche más.

La puerta de Jake se abrió, observé asustada pero luego me relajé cuando vi que era Jacob.

_ Hola aquí tienes _ murmuró dándome una toalla con una blusa y pantalones largos anchos.

_ Gracias amigo _ dije sonriendo a medias, Jacob me ayudó a levantarme y me dirigió hasta el baño.

_ Hay un cepillo de dientes sin utilizar encima del lavado tómalo.

_ Ok _ entre en el baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Puse la ropa y la toalla que me entregó Jake encima de la tapa del inodoro. Quité el teléfono celular de mi bolsillo, poniéndolo en el mismo lugar que la ropa. Me desvestí y me deslicé hacia la ducha, le doy vuelta a la llave asegurándome de que no salga tanta agua para no hacer ruido y la acopló a una temperatura. Mientras tomaba mi baño oí como el celular vibraba una, otra y otra vez. Al concluir de bañarme salgo, me secó con la toalla, me lavó los dientes y por último me visto. Tomé mi celular, observé las llamadas pérdidas cinco eran de la casa de mis padres, ocho eran de Edward Cullen y también había un mensaje de voz de su número lo escuche.

_ Isabella Swan llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, tus padres me digieron que luego de hablar conmigo te fuiste a reunir con Jacob. Estoy preocupado por ti porque les haces esto a ellos y a mí.

_ No creo que te importe tanto lo que me pasé Edward - susurré enojada apagando mi teléfono.

Salí del baño caminando despacio abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jake. Vi que él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama pensativo.

_ ¡Bella tus padres están muy preocupados, deberías llamarlos y decirles que te encuentras bien - murmuró él.

_ No quiero, por favor Jake entiéndeme.

_ Te entiendo amiga, bueno pero promete que los llamarás mañana.

_ Te lo prometo - le dije.

_Bueno cariño acuéstate en mi cama yo dormiré en esta colchón en el suelo.

_ Bien - le dije y me recosté en la cama. Jacob apagó la luz. Observé mi celular con ganas de encenderlo pero no lo hice.

_ Jacob _ le dije _. Ya estas dormido

_ No Bella aún no me duermo.

_¡ Oh! Crees enserió que ese plan tuyo de darle celos a Edward contigo funcione.

_ Creo que si amiga, aveces el hombre se ciega y no ve que el verdadero amor lo tiene enfrente de sus narices _ contestó él.

_ Eso espero, me dolería mucho que... _ de repente alguien comenzó a tocar la ventana_. Jacob ábreme, vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada afuera.

Pegué un brinco del susto, me levanté de la cama, encendí la lámpara de noche de la esquina y miré a Jake. El primero en hablar fue Jacob.

_ ¿Qué rayos hace Edward Cullen aquí?

_ No lo sé _ susurré sorprendida.

_ Bella sal de ahí _ ordenó Edward molesto.

Jacob apretó los puños de sus manos, parecía que iba a explotar. Caminé a la ventana y la abrí. Lo observé a los ojos y noté que estaba ansioso o mejor dicho se veía preocupado, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cómo loco.

_ ¿Qué haces a qui Edward?

_ No es obvió Isabella Swan, vine a buscarte para llevarte a tú casa _ susurró tendiéndome la mano.

_ ¿ Porque mejor no te largas? _ repuso Jacob.

_ De aquí no me voy sin ella _ dijo Edward posando sus hermosos ojos verdes en mí.

_ ¿ Cómo supiste dónde estaba? _ le dije.

_ Te conozco bien Bella _ me murmuró él con voz dulce _. Ven conmigo por favor.

Era difícil no ceder, pero no podía irme con él. Ni siquiera sabía que él estaba haciendo aquí, yo no le importo. Soy sólo una simple amiga él no me ama.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté.

_ Ya te lo dije he venido por ti.

_ Por que viniste si yo ni siquiera te importó _ grité.

_ ¿Jacob que demonios está pasando ahí, abre la puerta? _ bramó Billy.

* * *

><p>Hola gracias a las que comentaron el capítulo anterior, espero que la historia les este agradado y si es asi, comenten alguito cualquier cosa. Bueno me despido gracias por añadir o seguir la historia nos vemos.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hola este capítulo será contado por Edward Cullen, empezará desde la vez que él llevó a ambas al centro comercial y termina en la parte que él busca a Bella en la casa de Jake. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y por favor comenten sólo recibí un comentario en el capítulo pasado, se que no soy una buena escritora pero me gustaría saber sus opiniones, nos vemos gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Fui a recoger a Bella y a su madre para poder llevarlas al centro comercial, toqué la bocina y esperé a que ambas salieran. Bella y su madre salieron de la casa, me bajé de mi auto, les sonreí a ambas y luego les abrí la puerta.<br>***

El tiempo en el centro comercial se fue bastante rápido, habíamos terminado de comer y yo me encontraba parado en el mostrador comprando unos helados para Bella, su madre y yo. Los pagué, y después me acerqué a la mesa:

_ Hola chicas, después de tan rica comida aquí les e traído el postre _ susurré poniendo los helados en la mesa.

_ Gracias _ murmuraron a la misma vez ambas.

Al terminar de comer nos fuimos del lugar. Llevé a Renne y a Bella hasta su hogar. Al llegar me estacionó le abro, la puerta a ambas y digo:

_ Bueno señora _ susurré a la mamá de Bella sonriendo -. No le molesta que rapte a su hija por un par de minutos verdad.

_No muchacho _ murmuró ella riéndose.

_ Okay, pues Bella _ le dije a ella, abriendo la puerta del carro _. Vámonos.

_ Bien ahora que estamos completamente solos tú y yo - susurré con dulzura, sonriendo a medias _. Hablemos .

_ Claro - dijo ella, sentí un nudo en la garganta, yo estaba completamente enamorado de Bella, pero mi padre me había obligado a estar con la tonta de Tanya.

_ Bella tú para mi eres una de esas personas que no se encuentran en cualquier sitio, realmente eres alguien muy especial para mí _ murmuré lentamente, no quería ofenderla realmente la amaba con todo mi ser.

_ Tú también eres alguien, muy especial para mí _ dijo Bella, le sonreí con ternura. Luego de decir esas palabras bajo la cabeza. Bella puso la mano en la ranura de la puerta disimuladamente, pero antes de que logrará abrir la puerta de auto la aseguré. _ ¿Por qué pusiste el seguro Edward?

_ No, quiero que salgas corriendo del vehículo Bella yo te quiero mucho, eres mi amiga y para mi eres una chica tan increíble, siempre tan alegre y feliz. Tú siempre me haces sentir contento, hasta ahora eres la única que pone colores a mi día, cuando este se pone gris. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero solo eso. _ malditasea porque le tuve que decir eso, Bella yo te amo, si supieras la verdad.

_ Basta Edward ya no digas más _ susurró se notaba a leguas que mis palabras le habían dolido, sentí ganas de abrazarla, besarla, decirle que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira, pero yo era un cobarde que no se atrevía a desobedecer al idiota de su padre_. Por favor Edward te suplico, que me lleves a mi casa, no quiero oírte.

_ Realmente no quiero herirte, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo creo que es la mejor forma_ le contesté, limpiando una lágrima que había caído de su ojo izquierdo, mi dulce Bella merezco morir te estoy haciendo demasiado daño y eso no es lo que yo quiero.

_ No quiero la verdad prefiero una dulce mentira, por favor llévame a mi casa, ya no deseo escuchar más.

_ Esta bien, pero solo tengo que decirte una sola cosa más, tengo que dejar las cosas claras_ bueno le iba a decir otra mentira más _. Estoy enamorado de una chica llamada…

_ Basta _ gritó.

_ Bella …. _ dije, como deseaba decirle la verdad, yo no amaba a otra, sino simplemente, era a ella a quién mi corazón amaba.

_ Basta _ gritó de nuevo Bella llena de rabia y dolor _. Te dije basta no quiero escuchar nada más Edward te lo suplicó no me hagas esto, no estoy preparada para soportar tanto sufrimiento llévame a casa por favor.  
>Me rogó la observé con ojos triste pero asentí, prendí el carro y me dirigí hacia la casa de ella. Al llegar Bella abrió la puerta de un tirón y la trancó con fuerza, salió corriendo hacia su hogar sin despedirse de mí. Me sentí basura, había roto el corazón de la mujer que mas he amado en está vida, mejor dicho la única chica que me ha llegado al corazón.<p>

_Lo siento _ murmuré, me recosté contra el guía, le di un pequeño golpe, luego me acomodé y salí de allí, había quedado de ir a buscar a Tanya.

...

La salida con Tanya, fue aburrida, esa chica no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Al fin había llegado la hora de dejarla en su casa, estaba lloviendo, apagó el coche, bajó de mi automóvil casi corriendo, abro la puerta del copiloto, le tiendo la mano a Tanya para ayudarla a salir, la observó detenidamente pensativo, indeciso debería abrazarla y besarla, bueno tengo que ir acostumbrándome, hay es que no me gusta, debería imaginarme que es mi adorada Bella, abrasé a Tanya contra mi pecho, cerré mis ojos y me imaginé a Bella. Abro los ojos y vuelvo a la realidad, retiró mis labios de la boca de Tanya y dejo de abrazarla.

_ Nos vemos _ le digo y salgó corriendo de nuevo hacia mi automóvil. Enciendo el auto y salgó de allí apresuradamente. Pongo la calefacción y conduzco lo más rápido posible hacia mi hogar. Mi celular comienza a sonar, lo tomó observó que la llamada proviene del hogar de Bella.

_ Hola _ respondo.

_Hola Edward de casualidad, Bella no está contigo, o te ha llamado, es que dijo que iba a ir a la Push, a encontrarse con Jacob, pero ya son mas de la diez, y no ha llegado_ murmuró con tristeza el papá de Bella.

_ No, ella no se ha comunicado conmigo, la haz llamado al celular.

_ Sí, pero no responde.

_ Bueno, si se algo de ella, le avisaré nos vemos _ susurré y luego enganché, ¡Bella dónde te metiste!, busqué el número de su celular y rápidamente empezó a sonar, pero no respondió. Insistí e insistí, a la octava llamada que realice decido entonces dejarle un mensaje al buzón de voz:

_ Isabella Swan llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, tus padres me dijeron que luego de hablar conmigo te fuiste a reunir con Jacob. Estoy preocupado por ti, porque le haces esto a ellos y a mí.

Ella no me va a llamar. ¡Maldito Jacob!, bueno Jacob no tiene la culpa de esto. Soy yo, que soy un asqueroso cobarde que no lucha por lo que ama. Dónde puedes estar Bella, dónde. Quizás aún estés con ese patán de Jake... Conduje mi vehículo hacia la Push, pase por la playa y no vi el vehículo de ninguno de los dos, así que decidí seguir conduciendo hasta la casa de Jacob, mi corazón estaba acelerado, ansioso. De momento logro divisar la camioneta de Isabella, me estacionó , bajo de mi auto y camino hasta la residencia de Jake. Me acerqué hasta la ventana del cuarto de Jacob y la comienzo a tocar:

_ Jacob ábreme, vi la camioneta de Bella estacionada afuera.

_ ¿Qué rayos hace Edward Cullen aquí? _ oí decir a Jake.

_ No lo sé _ susurró Bella.

_ Bella sal de ahí _ ordené en un tono de voz no muy controlado. Sentí unos pasos aproximarse, luego la ventana se abrió. Bella me observó a los ojos, toda la ansiedad que había sentido hace un momento desapareció.

_ ¿Qué haces a qui Edward? _ preguntó ella.

_ No es obvió Isabella Swan, vine a buscarte para llevarte a tú casa _ susurré tendiéndole la mano.

_ ¿ Porque mejor no te largas? _ repuso Jacob.

_ De aquí no me voy sin ella _ respondi posando mi mirada en Bella.

_ ¿ Cómo supiste dónde estaba? _ murmuró Bella.

_ Te conozco bien Bella _ dije con gentileza _. Ven conmigo por favor.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó de nuevo ella.

_ Ya te lo dije he venido por ti.

_ Por que viniste si yo ni siquiera te importó _ gritó, mi amor si supieras que eres lo más importante en mi vida.

_ ¿Jacob que demonios está pasando ahí, abre la puerta? _ bramó la voz de Billy Black.


	12. Chapter 12

_Vamos Bella, ven conmigo _ dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano, miré hacia atrás y le dije a Jacob:

_ Jake será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que tu padre, te castigué por mi culpa.

Mi amigo asintió, mirándome con ojos tristes.

_ Jake, abre la maldita puerta, ahora.

_ Ya voy,papá _ contestó él, yo me apresuré a salir por la ventana.

_ Nos vemos _ susurró Jacob trancando el ventanal.

_ Vamos _ murmuró Edward, tomándome por la mano. Llegamos hasta dónde estaban estacionados nuestros vehículos, la lluvia había mermado un poco.

_ Móntate en el auto _ dijo él, abriendo la puerta del pasajero de su vehículo.

_ Yo contigo no voy, para ninguna parte Edward, por si no te haz dado cuenta mi pickup esta, parqueada ahí _ refunfuñé, caminando hacia mi camioneta, Edward me halo con delicadeza. Me miró con ternura, yo volteé mi rostro para no verlo a los ojos, me estaba poniendo nerviosa:

_ ¡Déjame en paz! _ me quejé, tratando de soltarme en vano de su agarré, Edward me arrinconó sobre su automóvil impidiéndome salir. Por qué él me estaba haciendo esto, que era, lo que él quería.

_ Más te vale qué me dejes ir _ insistí mirándolo mal. Me miró con amor dedicándome una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Luego acarició mi rostro, fue acercando poco a poco su cara a la mía, eso hizo que volviera a voltear la cabeza:

_ Q-que h-haces _tartamudeé, él tomó mi rostro en sus manos, yo enarqué una ceja, luego depósito un tierno beso en mis labios y después retiró sus labios de los míos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, a que rayos quería jugar Edward.

_ Porqué, porque me haz besado, a que quieres jugar _ le repliqué enojada.

_A nada a Bella _ respondió él, volviendo a pegar su boca, contra la mía, abrazándome con fuerza contra su pecho, no lo alejé de mí, disfrute de ese beso que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

* * *

><p>Hola se que el capítulo ha quedado demasiado corto pero es porqué estoy desanimada, casi nadie me comenta eso me hace pensar que mi historia está súper aburrida, please digan alguito si no les gusta algo me lo pueden decir, bueno le doy muchas gracias a la única chica,que comentó el capítulo pasado, espero también tu comentario en este nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
